


The Reasonable Course of Action

by sanctuary_for_all



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are … necessary to me," he said softly. (Missing scene from the 2009 "Star Trek.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reasonable Course of Action

**Author's Note:**

> When Spock changed Uhura's ship assignment so quickly, I realized that there must have been a whole first half of that conversation that we missed. (Fic previously posted on FF.net, back before I knew the awesomeness of Ao3 existed.)

In many ways, Spock could see the illogic of an Academy instructor becoming involved with one of his students. Though not precisely against regulations, such relationships were magnets for potential difficulties, and implications of favortism could conceivably impair advancement opportunities for both teacher and cadet.

But it was also true that doing what was essential to one's continued well-being was inherently logical. As long as maintaining his well-being did not interfere with hers, he could tell himself that he was following the only reasonable course of action.

They lay together in the darkness of his room, her head nestled against his upper chest and her hair spilling out to cover them both. His arm was curved around her back and shoulder, his senses unwilling to relax into sleep when they could be recording the details of her presence.

Nyota, too, seemed less than ready to ease into unconsciousness. Her breathing had not completely slowed yet, and he could feel her fingertips idly writing something against the skin of his shoulder. After a few moments, Spock recognized the Andoran word for future.

He touched her cheek, the pads of his fingers barely making contact with the softness beneath them. "Graduation is in less than a month," he said softly.

She lifted her head to look at him, and even with the lack of illumination he could see the smile on her face. "Along with active duty." She moved her hand from his shoulder to trace lightly along the tip of his ear. "I'm sure that Captain Pike will be glad to have you back."

"It is not my position I am thinking about." Her smile faded slightly at the seriousness she could hear in his voice, and she moved her hand to the pillow beside his head. "I know you are hoping to be assigned to the Enterprise."

"It's the flagship," she said calmly, though he could feel the increase in tension along her musculature. "The best and the brightest will be serving on it."

" _Some_  of the best and brightest," he corrected gently, resisting the urge to lift his hand and thread his fingers through the waterfall of her hair. "In fact, it could be argued that there would be more opportunity for a brilliant lieutenant to distinguish herself on a less crowded vessel."

"That's entirely possible," she conceded, watching him.

He felt his chest tighten at her easy agreement, but he ignored it. "It could also be argued that any show of favoritism from a superior officer, such as placement on the same vessel he is assigned to, could cause a backlash that would hinder future advancement opportunities."

"That's also possible." When he opened his mouth to speak again, however, she laid her fingers against his lips. "Now, I have a question for you." When he nodded slightly, she removed her hand. "Do you not want me on the Enterprise with you?"

For a moment, there was only silence. "Nyota ...."

"The truth, Spock." Her voice was solemn. "Whatever it is."

This time, he did lift his hand, cradling her cheek like he was holding something precious. "You are ... necessary to me," he said softly.

She smiled as if he had just given her poetry, then bent close to capture his lips with hers. When they broke apart, she stayed close enough that he could see the shimmer of unshed tears in her eyes. "Then no more arguments." The words were soft but firm, her breath warm against his skin. "The Enterprise will be lucky to have us."

"Luck is illogical," he murmured, the corners of his mouth curving upward. His hand slid around the back of her head to pull her closer.

She smiled just before their lips met. "Not when it comes to us."

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my weekly posts and original short fiction on my [blog](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
